fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Jack
Samurai Jack is the title character and protagonist of the Cartoon Network series Samurai Jack. He is a fearless samurai from feudal Japan who faced the evil entity known as Aku and was thrown into the future by Aku's powers, a future where Aku ruled all. Samurai Jack then had to work to return to the past and undo Aku's evil. FusionFall Arrival of Fuse While the first Fusion Comet lands on Earth, Jack is in the Darklands sitting on top of some sort of sauropod as the meteor hurtles past his area. War Against Fuse The Future Fall of Tech Square At an unspecified time, the Hero has enlisted in a Dexlabs time travel project. Before Dexter can program a destination into the machine, Dee Dee messes up the project (with her most famous line, "Ooooh! What does this button do?"), and sends the Hero into the far Future where Planet Fusion's invasion has almost completely overtaken Earth. On awaking, the hero sees Blossom, Bubbles, Dexter, Numbuh One, and Samurai Jack fighting Fusion Monsters on top of a building. After being filled in by Ben and Numbuh Five, the hero heads off to save Dexter, who has been taken hostage by Fusion Buttercup. The hero engages in a furious battle, but in the end defeats the Buttercup copy-cat. As the ground rumbles, Dexter points the hero to the exit of the lair. Once out, Numbuh Two directs the hero to a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. so that they can make their escape. While racing towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., a Tech Wing attacks the hero. The hero counters the attack with the Buttercup Nano, using her stunning ability. The two successfully escape Tech Square as it begins to destroy itself completely. The remaining heroes meet up in a unknown location where Buttercup, Numbuh Five, Jack himself, and Numbuh Two are present. Dexter fills them in on the battle (via Hologram). After the briefing Dexter orders the Hero to be taken to Hero Square, Sector V, where he trusts that Mandark and Numbuh Two will be able to rebuild the time machine for the hero to warp back to the past. The group loads into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and head to Sector V. In the Future, he was next to Mandark by the time machine in Peach Creek Estates (The Future); formerly, though, he later moved to Goat's Junk Yard (The Future). Band of Bandits With the fixing of the Time Machine being a critical task, Jack offers to help the hero ease the difficult journey with a artifact that he knows of, the Temporal Stone, a artifact that will protect the player while on the trip through time. He orders the hero to get the stone from the Sewer Creeper in the Peach Creek Estate area. Once the stone is obtained, the hero returns to Jack for a reward. Get the Goods While Eddy is making deliveries to heroes around the area, he sends the hero to deliver milk to Jack, claiming that the expiration date is on that very day. The hero rushes to find Jack in Goat's Junk Yard and deliver the milk before it expires. On arrival, the hero finds Jack and delivers the milk. Jack gratefully accepts it. Jack and the Giant Robot In the mission Jack and the Giant Robot, Samurai Jack sends the player to see if Megas could be freed from his Fusion Matter prision in hopes of turning the tide of the war against Fuse. Unfortunately, there are no weak points in the Fusion Matter that's covering Megas, making it impossible to free the robot. Nevertheless, Jack thanks the player for their efforts. The Academy He was seen at Mt. Neverest, congratulating the player for finishing the Academy's training. The Past Samurai Jack is the first person to have encountered the Fusion Spawns. He was also the first to have been copied to make a Fusion when the aforementioned Spawns stole one of his sandals. When the threat of the Fusion Spawns becomes strongly apparent, Jack temporarily sets aside his quest to return to his time to help defend the Earth from Fuse's forces, where his valor has earned him the respect of many, including Eduardo and Eddy. In the Past, he is stationed alongside Tetrax aboard Mandark's floating research station in the Darklands. He is also the last original Adaptium Nano of the game. He hands out guide missions for both Dexter and Edd. He is the only character to hand out missions for two different guides. Guide Missions If the player chose Dexter as their guide, Jack helps the player to recover the lost souls of the missing superheroes. Jack believes it was Demongo who stole the missing souls. When the player confronts him, Demongo says it was Fusion Demongo who took the souls. The player takes the souls back from the Fusion and contains them within a sacred vessel. The player releases the souls into Monkey Mountain and revives the heroes. One of the souls was revealed to be a shadow fragment from Aku. Jack tells the player to find more shadow fragments at Fuse's Lair and destroy them to prevent Aku from entering their time. If the player chose Edd as their guide, he helps the player destroy the crazy brain candy stored underneath Fuse's Lair by melting it with Eyebore sap. Creating the Master Weapon Jack handles most of the missions involving the creation of the Master Weapon. He directs the player to monsters that are acting berserk so the player can retrieve weapons from them. After the player gathers 21 weapons, Jack tells the player to retrieve some weapons from Demongo. Demongo warns the player that Jack wants to destroy the weapons. Jack says this is true, but he says destroying the weapons is the only way to create the Master Weapon. The player takes the weapons to the Dark Tree Clearing and destroys them. Jack reveals to the player that they are the Master Weapon and by giving up the the weapon's physical power, they have been imbued with the power of spirit. The player uses their newfound power to defeat the Fusion Eds. Other Appearances A set based on the space suit he wore in the Samurai Jack episode "Jack in Space" can be obtained by completing guide missions for Dexter. Another set based on the armor he wore in the episode "The First Fight" can be acquired in the same way. There is a melee weapon based on the sword Jack used to fight off Aku in the episode "Jack and the Zombies". Gallery Samuarijackfinale1.JPG|Samurai Jack's original design from the cartoon Ff17.jpg|Biography page Burger Guy Jack Bio.jpg|Burger Guy Jack's biography photo. Space Jack Helmet.png|Space Jack Helmet Space Jack Spacesuit.png|Space Jack Spacesuit Space Jack Jetpack.png|Space Jack Jetpack Space Jack Pants.png|Space Jack Pants Space Jack Boots.png|Space Jack Boots Samurai Helmet.png|Samurai Helmet Samurai Torso.png|Samurai Torso Samurai Scabbard.png|Samurai Scabbard Samurai Pants.png|Samurai Pants Samurai Boots.png|Samurai Boots Samurai Katana.png|Samurai Katana Stone Sword of the Undead.png|Stone Sword of the Undead Sam_Jack.jpg|Render Art Samurai Jack Fusion.png|Fusion Samurai Jack Fusion SamJack.png|Fusion Samurai Jack's biography page Fusion SamJack.jpg|Fusion Samurai Jack Nano SamJack.png|Samurai Jack Nano's biography page Samurai Jack.jpg|Samurai Jack Nano NanoSamurai Jack.png|Samurai Jack Nano Icon (Retro) NanoSamuraiJackOG.png|Samurai Jack Nano Icon (OG Game) Samurai JackA.png|Message Box Icon 6424.png|In-game model 6610.png|Samurai Jack Nano Model (FusionFall Heroes) Trivia * Jack is from feudal Japan, which makes him and Numbuh Three the only Japanese characters in the game. * The mission "Band of Bandits" was originally given out by Numbuh Five, but this was later changed so it would be given out by Jack. * Due to being from the past, he's technically the oldest mortal NPC in the game, even though some other characters look older than him. (It is possible, however, that some of the immortal characters, such as Demongo, Grim, and Him, are actually older.) * Technically, his name is not Jack. As seen in Season 1 Episode 2, Jack is a nickname, so his real name is still unknown. * He is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voices Wilt and Dracula. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Samurai Jack NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Characters